Payback (GTA IV)
|location = Pegorino's Mansion, Westdyke |target = Pavano Thugs |fail = Wasted Busted Pavanos get away |reward = None |unlocks = Catch the Wave Entourage (Only if Portrait of a Killer and Weekend at Florian's are completed) |unlockedby = Pegorino's Pride |todo = Drive to the diner. Chase the Pavanos. Wipe them all out. }} Payback is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Jimmy Pegorino from his house in Westdyke, Alderney. Description Following the disastrous attempt by Pegorino to appease the Pavanos and The Commission with a tribute, Pegorino wishes to exert his revenge on the Pavanos. Having learnt the Pavanos are due to make a cash pickup in Alderney soon, he wants the player to "hit them hard", interrupting the pickup and killing all the Pavanos in the vicinity. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Drive to the diner * Chase the Pavanos * Wipe them all out * Lose your wanted level Walkthrough thumb|One of the Pavano's goons The first half of the mission will require the player to chase a pair of Pavano goons in a black Coquette, who will predictably head to the pickup regardless. Drive to the diner on Mueri Street in Acter, and stop in the yellow marker. Ensure you are facing north/east when you drive into the marker, because you're going to chase the Pavanos, and this is the direction that the chase begins. During the cutscene, the Pavanos goons named recognize that you are representing the Pegorinos, so they attempt to lose you on the way to the meet when driving a black Coquette. Chase the Pavanos through the various streets and alleyways, but don't shoot the driver, because you need them to lead you to the meet. But you can, kill the passenger who is trying to kill the player. Beware of the buses/vans/fences/scaffolding etc. which are designed specifically in this mission to disrupt your route. The chase ends at the Auto Eroticar showroom in Alderney City. Use your vehicle as cover, and wipe out the Pavanos by launching grenades into the showroom, alternatively use an RPG. The showroom offers the perfect opportunity for some serious carnage, as any explosives will destroy the cars, which are close together, causing a chain reaction that will wipe out most of the Pavanos. A couple of them may still survive, but they can be gunned down with ease. Additionally, cops frequent the area, so it isn't uncomfortable for some of them to stop by and help however, if the player shoots at either party they will receive a wanted level. Another way is to circle around the back of the block facing the auto showroom, there's a staircase in the middle of the block which you can use to pick off the goons, which will one by one come across the street to get you. Ultimately just leaving three characters standing still inside the showroom. The police soon join in the shoot-out. Finish the Pavanos; the player can then take the goon's Coquette to obtain and own the car, which will serve as a perfect getaway vehicle. Lose your wanted level to complete the mission. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "There has been yet another mass shooting in Alderney. Again it involved members of the Pavano Crime Family and again the National Office of Security Enforcement is calling it an act of terror. Whether this is an act against AutoEroticar, the retailer where the shooting took place, or the mobsters who were slaughtered, N.O.O.S.E would not say. However, they have stated that several suspects have been airlifted from Liberty City to an offshore questioning centre. These massacres have changed the spirit of Alderney forever. No more will that patch of land on the other side of the West River be associated with good working-class values, polluted swamps, spray-on tans, big hair, violent racist masculinity and other American-as-apple-pie attitudes of the suburbs. Maybe it's time to think about blocking the Booth Tunnel once and for all." Weazel News Newspaper "The Liberty City metropolitan area continues to be the main target for pathetic terrorists in their war on freedom. They struck the American-owned AutoEroticar Showroom in West Alderney City, massacring everyone in sight. This comes soon after the recent slaughter of US citizens in the Acter Industrial Park by terrorists. Some reporters have decided to dig into the past of the victims of these massacres to suggest that they were somehow related to organized crime." "It's disgusting. These people are American heroes. They have involutarily given their lives for all of our freedom; what right do we have to dig into their past and make accusations and muddy the reputations of the dead? If N.O.O.S.E tells us these were acts of terrorism, then that's what they were. It's un-American of us to question that. N.O.S.S.E has said that a number of suspects have been extracted to offshore questioning centers. All I can say is thank god for that constitutional loophole." Video Walkthrough Trivia * During the car chase sequence at the beginning of this mission, the Coquette the player is following causes a car to spin out and collect two others as it careers across the road. One of these cars is a Comet, marking one of only a handful of times this vehicle is seen in single player. However, attempting to steal it will almost certainly give the Pavanos time to escape and consequently fail the mission. A Turismo can also be taken in the showroom. * Some characters with the Pavanos are actually the McReary character models. * In the Liberty Tree article on this mission, titled "Violent Shoot-out in Alderney City", the Alderney State Correctional Facility is shown in the article, indicating the arrest of Pavano family members. This is confirmed by Weazel News on the radio, though curiously enough, it states the arrested will be sent to another facility due to the case being classified as terrorism. * The large amounts of money dropped by Pavano goons remain in the places they were dropped until collected. Whether this is a glitch or an intended feature, is unknown. * Jimmy Pegorino refers to the Pavano's treating him and his family as "just a bunch of Guernsey goombas", despite Grand Theft Auto IV's rendition of New Jersey being called Alderney; Guernsey is however present in the Grand Theft Auto I rendition of the state. * Packie McReary was supposed to call Niko during the car chase to offer him friendship activity. Niko then tells him about the job he's doing at the moment and Packie mention their bank heist and Michael's death. Navigation }}de:Payback (IV) es:Payback (IV) ru:Payback (IV) pl:Payback (IV) Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions